


A Truly Wild Party

by Lambardo



Series: Boys in love [4]
Category: Danny Gonzalez - Fandom, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Kurtis Conner - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Non-Consesual drug use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kurtis - Crossdressing (for non kink reasons), Kurtis Conner & Drew Gooden, M/M, Multi, Party, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, celebrity encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambardo/pseuds/Lambardo
Summary: Danny drags Drew and Kurtis to a wild LA Party, and immediately get's himself lost. Drew and Kurtis embark on a bizarre quest to find him. Has someone taken him? Or did he wander off willingly? What will his friends have to do to get him back?Borderline Crackfic. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Danny Gonzalez, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez
Series: Boys in love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765504
Comments: 33
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> This idea came to me all at once, late at night and I was almost crying I was laughing so hard. I took notes, they made little sense the next morning, but I was still giggling about it the next day, so here we are. 
> 
> Unlike my other stories, I'm not quite finished writing this one (haven't finished the post-plot smut, but I'm hoping that posting will encourage me to finish that up).
> 
> Thank you again for your comments and your support!

“Why are we here again?” Drew asked, or rather, his rapidly escalating social anxiety did, as he followed Danny and Kurtis through a massive door. He saw people, far too many people, heard shouting and laughter, all socked in under dim lights. There were far too many bodies in this excessively marbled entry way. He dreaded what he might find in the rest of the goddamn mansion.

“There are other Youtubers here.” Danny replied, as if that was sufficient justification. He had to raise his voice to be heard. The music would have overwhelmed a deaf man feeling it through the walls. 

Drew could do nothing but shake his head.

“Who?” Kurtis asked. 

“Cody and Noel, allegedly.” Danny chirped.

“You know, I’m sort of with Drew on this one,” Kurtis said, eyeing the other party-goers. “Why are _we_ here?”

“There’s just one guy I want to meet then we can leave, I promise.” Danny said, looking around for where they could find a drink. 

“Oh my god!! Kurtis!” They looked around for the source of the shrill voice. It came barrelling into Kurtis from behind. Kurtis stiffened as a woman wrapped her arms around him. “Kurtis Conner.” The woman purred, nuzzling her face into his neck.

“Uhm, hi.” Kurtis said with a confused frown. “Sorry but do I know you?”

The girl released him, and bounced back on her heels. She was startlingly pretty with big dark eyes and a very slim figure. “Of course not!” She replied. “I’m just a big fan.” 

“Oh- uh- that’s cool.” Kurtis replied, awkwardly. “Thank you.”

“Do you need a drink?” She said, “Want me to show you where they are?”

“Sure, yeah, thanks.” He replied, still mildly confused, but appreciative of the gesture.

The girl turned and led them deeper into the party. Kurtis walked with her, while Danny and Drew were left to trail behind. They shared an amused look behind Kurtis’ back.

They passed through a huge room which may have been specifically designed to operate like a club. This seemed to be the source of the music for the entire party. There was a DJ, at one end and raised platforms with girls on them like trophies. There was a sort of thoroughfare through the chaos, which meant they were able to keep pace with the girl.

The humid club room opened into a backyard. Which cooled some of the anxious sweat forming on Drew’s palms and at the back of his neck. To no one’s surprise there was a wide pool, practically filled to the brim with bikini-clad women, and Drew idly wondered if he could feel any more out of place.

There was a full bar taking drink orders back here but the girl skipped past it to some coolers of beer that were lying in the grass. They grabbed drinks and when Kurtis went to thank the girl, he found she was already shrieking and draping herself over someone new.

“That was weird.” Danny remarked. Drew nodded his agreement, and they wandered away from the organized anarchy that was the alcohol zone. 

“There’s no way you’re going to find anyone here.” Drew remarked. He took a swig from his drink, eager to dampen the pervasive pessimism that was settling over him. 

Three half naked women waved to Kurtis from the pool. Kurtis’ eyebrows knit together in confusion, as he passed by.

“Kurtis, we love you!” A blonde shouted, and Kurtis waved back. Danny and Drew shared another look and laughed together. 

“Yeah, we can leave any time.” He remarked, once they were out of earshot of the women. “Who are you looking for?”

They found a slightly quieter area of the backyard with a view out to the hills. The valley was sparkling with peaceful little lights, people getting into bed, winding down for the night. It was riotously dissimilar from where they were now.

“I’ve been talking to this guy, Adonis-”

“That’s a name.” Kurtis commented, with a swig of his drink. 

“This house belongs to his girlfriend. Apparently he can get your channel on a list that protects it from copyright claims.”

“Danny-” Drew’s voice was low with disbelief. Danny could not possibly buy that story.

“Not all copyright claims, it just makes it so that your video gets reviewed by an actual human.”

“And did he want something in return?” Drew asked, highly skeptical of this extremely kind offer.

“No!” Danny replied. “He said he just really liked my content, and wanted to help me out.” 

“Why couldn’t he just put you on the list then?” Drew asked, his hand came out to hold Danny’s wrist automatically. He wasn’t sure what it was meant to do. It wasn’t as if Danny was going to run away. Perhaps he did it for his own comfort.

“I don’t know, I wanted to see if he was a real person.” Danny replied. “If he is real, and has some sway at Youtube, I thought it would make sense to try and talk to him properly.” Danny seemed to be questioning his own logic, losing certainty the more he spoke. “I’m sorry for dragging you along, but we were here in LA and I thought it would be good for you guys too.” 

Danny’s tone was apologetic. Drew felt bad for feeling annoyed, but between the noise and the heart-fluttering social terror, he wasn’t prepared to abandon his downer attitude just yet.

“It’s all good.” Kurtis said, catching Danny’s eye in an attempt to get him to smile. “You’re just looking out for us.” 

Drew felt his lips twitch down. 

_Of course Kurtis would take Danny’s side. Now he had to be annoyed with both of them._

“Let’s find this guy then.” Drew replied, absolutely not wanting to find the guy. His annoyance manifested as more cold sweat on his palms and a pinching at the back of his skull, the early beginnings of a headache.

Danny and Kurtis winced at the flatness in his tone, and drank from their respective drinks to avoid looking at him. Danny flicked through his phone, to find a picture of Adonis. He found a professional-looking headshot on LinkedIn and sent it to each of their phones.

“It would be a bad idea to split up, right?” Kurtis replied.

“Yes.” Drew said, his voice was still low and firm with thinly veiled irritation.

“We could split up within a given room.” Danny offered. “Then meet back up before moving on to the next.” 

_Mm, ‘cause if there’s one thing that’s more fun than being at a party you don’t want to be at, it’s being **alone** at a party that you don’t want to be at._

Drew managed to bite back the retort. Danny reached out and squeezed Drew’s hand. It was quick and accompanied by an apologetic smile.

Drew’s chest was washed out with warm affection. Which he added to the list of things he was pissed off with. Stupid Danny being cute and shit when he was trying to be mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2

They agreed to start in the backyard. Kurtis went to ask his gorgeous pool friends if they’d seen Adonis, while Drew took the perimeter. 

A thick group of people gathered around something, between the pool and the house. There was cheering and shouting, but they couldn’t get close enough to identify what it was. Danny offered to infiltrate that mess. 

They were supposed to meet at their lookout spot in ten minutes. Drew checked his watch about eighteen times in the first three minutes. He felt weird and self-conscious skulking around the perimeter. Logically, he knew that no one at this party gave a shit what he did, but he felt weird by himself.

As he approached the pool he spotted Kurtis, who waved at him. Drew paused as it looked like Kurtis was making excuses to leave the three beautiful women he was chatting with. He guessed correctly and Kurtis practically dashed over to him in his excitement.

“Apparently there’s room down in the basement that Adonis hangs out in.” Kurtis said, clearly proud of himself. “They called it his dungeon.”

“Well, I hate the sound of that.” Drew replied. “Should we try and find Danny?” 

Kurtis looked at the mob that Danny had entered with distaste. “Can we just wait for him at the quiet spot?”

Drew nodded, relieved and they went to wait out the allotted time. 

Ten minutes, came and went. Every minute past ten, took Kurtis’ high spirits down a notch. They also increased Drew’s annoyance by a couple degrees. They finished their drinks while they waited. Kurtis even grabbed them fresh ones while Drew tried calling Danny. It went straight to voicemail. 

_Did he turn his fucking phone off?_

A fantasy drifted across Drew’s mind wherein he fucked Danny senseless. Which was a bad sign, when the aggressive sexual fantasies started, that meant he was a little more than annoyed. 

Kurtis returned with their drinks and they set out for the huddle that had potentially swallowed Danny up whole. Drew took Kurtis’ hand as they breached the swarm. Bodies pressed in all around them. They struggled through surging and shouting bound for the center, all while searching for their friend among the faces.

Through the suffocating cloud of axe body spray and sweat, Drew started to notice a spicy scent sticking to the bodies they passed. As they pushed inward, Drew became aware of hissing, popping and cracking coming from the middle of the tight circle. Kurtis stopped moving, and Drew looked up from his footing, to see what had impeded their progress.

He was met with a horror-movie-esque tableau. Beautiful young people feasting on the shiny red corpses of some unfortunate crustaceans. Their faces and hands shimmered with oil and entrails, specks of spices and who knows what dripping down to the grass.

A huge black chef manned a cauldron of boiling water, and he kept shoveling glowing red seafood from the pot onto a newspaper lined table, then picking fresh grey squirming critters to replace the ones he’d lost. The people roared with excitement when he added to the offering, or to the pot, and they slurped and sucked the heads of the creatures that landed on the table before devouring the meat inside. 

“Crawfish?” Drew asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

“What-?” Kurtis said, not because he didn’t hear, but because he could not fathom the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Drew quickly scanned the messy faces for a familiar one. When he didn’t find the one he was looking for, he tugged Kurtis’ hand back. They pulled free from the horde and huffed earnest breaths of crisp night air. Both attempting to clear their lungs of the spicy, garlicky body odor of the pack.

“What the fuck?” Kurtis panted, still trying to wrap his mind around what he’d just witnessed.

“This party is insane.” Drew commented, bringing his cool drink to his heated cheek. He scanned the glass front of the house, praying that he might spot Danny somewhere inside.

“Kurtis,” Drew said, gripping his friend's arm and pointing at a pane of floor length glass beyond both the pool and the crawfish mob. “Is that Danny?”

Kurtis followed the line of his finger, and sighed with relief. “Yeah, it’s gotta be.” Drew took a couple steps closer to the pool to verify. 

_It was definitely him._

“Who’s he talking to?” Kurtis said. They both watched from afar as Danny laughed at something the stranger said.

“Too tall to be anyone we know.” Drew said.

“You think it’s Adonis?” 

Drew was incredibly relieved. Was he still pissed with Danny? Yes, absolutely. But they found him, he was talking to Adonis, which meant they could leave. There was no way they could get his attention from where they were, so they’d have to either circumnavigate the pool, or cut through the Crawfish boil. 

“Shit, Drew.” 

Drew’s stomach sank. “What?” 

“They’re moving.” Kurtis stated. “Heck, where are they going?” 

“Fuck,” Drew took Kurtis’ wrist urgently and tugged him back towards the smelly horde. No way was he letting Danny get away that easily. They tried to stick to the edge of the throng, without getting pushed into the pool, but the shifting shuffling bodies slowed them down. By the time they emerged, they’d lost sight of Danny. 

Drew swore once more for good measure, and dropped Kurtis’ hand. 

“Maybe there’s someone in there who knows who that guy was.” Kurtis offered, careful of Drew’s obvious irritation.

Drew sighed, and set off for the spot they’d last seen Danny. 

The room, it turned out, was a kitchen and it was just as massive as everything else in the mansion. All dark marble with fossilized shells embedded in it’s glazed surface. Why did rich people even need countertops with fossils in them? It wasn’t as if they used their kitchens. They probably had personal chefs, who would then prep their food on the calcified remains of the ancient sea creatures. 

At that moment though, the exquisite countertops weren’t even being used for cooking. Instead, they housed a shocking variety of drug paraphernalia. 

Drew eyebrows came up, as the scent hit him. Danny wouldn’t have come in here to chat with some random person. The only way he’d come in here was if he spotted the person he was looking for.

The spot by the window, where they’d seen Danny, was currently occupied by a lone figure. The man appeared to be a little shorter than Kurtis with ruffled brown hair. He gazed out the window at the pool, peacefully enjoying his drink, while rampant drug use transpired all around him.

Also- he was dressed like Spiderman.

“He’s not here.” Kurtis stated. “Should we ask…?” 

Kurtis trailed off half gesturing to the costumed man. Most of the other people in the room seemed very high, or preoccupied with the pursuit of such a state. Drew sighed.

“I guess…” 

Drew cleared his throat as he approached the red and blue back. Spiderman spun on a heel to face them, and Drew and Kurtis both froze.

“Tom Holland?” 

The guy - Tom, scrunched up his eyebrows at Drew. “Have we met before?”

“Nope, pretty confident we haven’t.” Drew replied, incredibly shocked.

“I feel like I recognize you from something.”

Drew huffed a laugh, vaguely perplexed. “Vine?”

“Holy shit, you’re the road work guy!” Tom’s eyes sparkled with recognition and delight. He threw an arm around Drew, the arm that wasn’t holding his drink.

Drew coughed in surprise. “Er- yeah, I am.”

“Oh my god! This is so crazy!” Tom Holland was absolutely elated. Drew heard Kurtis laugh by his side. “I literally just saw the fricking…” He snapped his fingers, searching for a word. “The guy from that letter vine but I was too scared to talk to him.”

“Yes, fuck! Where’d he go? We’re looking for him.” Kurtis said enthusiastically, voicing Drew’s exact thought.

“Do you know who he was talking to?” Drew asked eagerly.

“I think it might’ve been Adonis.” Tom replied. He sounded unsure.

“Do you know him?”

“No, I only know his girlfriend, Ambrie Phaezer.”

“Ambrie Phaezer...” Kurtis repeated, desperately trying to contain the commentary he wanted to unleash on that name. 

“So, do you have any idea where they might’ve went?” Drew said, in an attempt to prevent Kurtis from making whatever dumb jokes his brain was concocting. 

“They left through there,” Tom said, gesturing to an arch into a long hallway. “Didn’t see where they went after that.

“Thanks,” Drew said, “Also very cool to meet you.”

“Yeah, no problem!” Tom replied. “When you find your friend… do you think you could maybe introduce me to him too?” Tom looked embarrassed, like a kid requesting an autograph from somebody famous. 

Drew shook his head, inwardly laughing at the bizarreness of the request.

“Yeah, of course!” Kurtis replied for him. And with that, they left Tom Holland to find the guy from that letter vine. 

-

From the kitchen, they found themselves in a hallway they’d already come through. The one that led to the entry, or the discotheque depending on where one needed to go. Drew was relieved to be free of the drug kitchen, but lamented parting ways with the actor. 

“Dude, Tom Holland recognized you!” Kurtis said, bumping his shoulder affectionately. Drew laughed, and met Kurtis’ eye.

“He recognized Danny too! I wish-” 

“We’ll find him,” Kurtis interrupted, “and then find Tom again, and then they can fangirl over each other.” 

Kurtis’ words carried a certainty that Drew couldn’t seem to find in himself. He had doubts about finding Danny let alone ever running into Tom Holland again. The beer had muted his social anxiety, which made room for him to start worrying about where the heck Danny had gotten to. Whoever this Adonis guy was, he was the kind of guy that hung out in the drug kitchen, and that was not the kind of guy he wanted Danny going anywhere private with.

Kurtis squeezed his hand, as if he could hear Drew’s pessimistic thoughts and they continued their search.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks so much to those of you that left kudos straightaway. I got the notification and thought to myself, It hasn't even gotten good yet. Lol, so thanks for trusting that this one is going to get good. :)

They passed the entry and the hallway curved. The bow was decorated with a mirrored art piece that jabbed out from the drywall in geometric angles. The reflections showed bodies moving and writhing, with bright blue and sea green behind them.

Drew couldn’t figure out what he was looking at. It was like standing too close to a mosaic.

Actually rounding the corner was even more perplexing. 

They entered what must have been a living room. In the center was a stage, or a platform. On it, two naked bodies, covered in blue and green paint twisted and wriggled in a dance…? Scratch that- one slapped the other in the side leaving a bright blue hand print, that meant it was a fight? 

Then the one in green straddled the blue one, and began to gyrate their hips over their chest. So they were supposed to be fucking?

Drew turned to Kurtis, intending to ask him whether the green one was male or female, and found his companion equally transfixed. 

“I think we should go.” Drew commented. 

He took Kurtis’ hand, and led him through the room. In order to get to the other side, they were forced to pass dangerously close to the platform. The bubbly music rose to a fever pitch as they got closer. 

Then as if someone had tripped over the plug, it stopped.

The performers (Drew had decided to call them) froze in place, and completely disengaged. They dismounted the platform and Drew and Kurtis were passed by six or eight people rushing to get close to them. Those who approached covered a hand in their body paint, then pressed their hand prints to a white wall in the room. The painted people then followed a white aisle leading from the center to a bathroom, where an attendant seemed to be waiting to shower them off. 

Drew thought it might have been the strangest thing he’d ever witnessed. 

Or at least he thought it was, until he caught sight of Jake Paul dousing himself in neon yellow paint. 

Drew choked on a cough, and nudged Kurtis to turn his attention to the new performer.

“You’re kidding.” Kurtis murmured, as he stopped to watch the ex-vine star bathe in a kiddy pool of paint. He splashed it up onto his chest, and rubbed it over his arms like sunscreen, naked except for a pair of skin-tight shorts.

“This is insane.” Drew commented. “We definitely need to go.”

Someone clapped them each on a shoulder, startling them. “You have witnessed the christening, you must share in his unbirth.”

“His what??” Kurtis replied. Drew turned to regard the gentleman whose fingers were digging into his shoulder.

They didn’t recognize him but Drew’s stomach squirmed with discomfort. He was dressed in all white, like the pope or something, and projected the same ecclesiastic energy that a cult leader might. 

Drew tried to drop his shoulder from the creepy guy’s grasp, but the guy just held on tighter. Drew’s mind raced. Should he push for freedom? Or wait for the crazy guy to lose interest in them?

The priest’s eyes were locked on Jake Paul, who was now making his way onto the platform with a girl covered in orange. 

“He will fight for the right to unbirth.” The priest explained to Kurtis. To which he had no reply.

Jake and the girl began their… struggle, and it was strikingly discomforting to watch. They were much less “skilled” than the previous pair, their movements were awkward and everything was slippery. They weren’t so much following choreography as trying to stay standing on the slippery platform. Jake kept grabbing the girl, who would twist away or slap an orange hand print on his back. Their paint was mixing, and shit- now they were laying on the platform while the girl dry humped Jake Paul’s face.

“It’s beautiful,” the priest murmured. Kurtis took this opportunity to throw a look at Drew, a look that said: ‘what the actual fuck?’ so clearly that Drew could almost hear it. 

And yet, they were still watching. Jake Paul’s performance was still going. There was squishing and slapping, and the song was growing fervent again. Drew’s heart rate seemed to want to follow the song, while his mind reassured him that if the music pitched up that meant this torment was almost over.

The orange woman climbed up Jake’s body, and his hands held a firm grip on her ass as they struck their final pose. The music cut, and Drew let out a breath. It was over.

Jake let the woman down and they dismounted gracelessly.

The priest let go of their shoulder, and took their wrists. “Come, you must recognize his final moments in his pure form.”

“What?” Kurtis mouthed the words as he dug his heels in against the man. Drew tried to stop it too but felt another set of hands on his other wrist. Then someone touching his back, and pushing him forwards.

Three women had joined the creepy priest's cause, and were now urging him and Kurtis towards Jake Paul.

“Uhm, no thank you.” Drew said, cowed by the women. He didn’t want to hurt anyone or cause a scene, but he definitely didn’t want to lay even one hand on Jake Paul’s painted body.

“This is a part of the ceremony.” The priest replied, focused on delivering them to the Neon Yellow idol. 

Drew heard Kurtis’ breath escape in a resigned sigh. “Can we leave if we do this?” 

“Yes,” One of the girls replied. “It’s important that the onlookers recognize the bravery of the initiates.” 

Kurtis didn’t get a chance to reply because they were now directly behind Jake Paul in all his naked yellow glory. 

“Just place your hand on his body.” A girl encouraged Kurtis. “Then mark this moment, and your experience on the wall.” 

Kurtis seemed to come to terms with their predicament and resolved himself to get it over with quickly. He winced as he stretched out a hand and it landed on the back of Jake Paul’s shoulder. Jake was preoccupied with someone else's hand on his thigh, and didn’t look back at him. Kurtis withdrew his hand like he’d been burned and bolted for the designated hand print wall.

Then it was Drew’s turn. He aimed for a shoulder blade, like Kurtis, but Jake turned and he caught his muscled bicep instead. 

Jake saw his hand, and followed it up to his face. Distress crawled up Drew’s arms and sunk it’s claws into his chest. 

Jake tilted his head to the side, the ghost of recognition in the furrow of his brow. Drew took a step back, and with an awkward wave of his painted hand, he retreated to the wall. He could feel Jake’s eyes on him as he left, but others stepped up to ‘witness his unbirth’ or whatever. 

“Holy shit.” Kurtis said, as Drew pressed a yellow hand print to a bit of white. “Did he see you?”

“He saw me, but didn’t...” Drew replied, breathless and buzzing with Adrenalin.

“We should go before he recognizes you.” There were paper towels, which they used to remove most of the paint, then they ducked out of the room.

Even as they walked down the next hall, Drew continued to glance over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed. This hall was less grand, they found a door that wasn’t locked and were pleased to discover a bathroom, which they used to wash the rest of the paint off.

“Should we try to find the basement?” Kurtis asked, scrubbing his palm and the memory of what he’d touched away with the suds. 

“Maybe?” Drew replied. “See if this hallway leads to a set of stairs.” 

“This house is insane.” Kurtis replied. 

“This party is insane.” Drew corrected. “What happened to open floor plans? Why the hell is this place all hallway.”

“Fucking rich people…” Kurtis murmured, as Drew took his turn at the sink. “Why’d Danny even come here?” Kurtis continued. “I feel like something like this isn’t really his scene.”

“Maybe he didn’t realize it would be like this?” Drew replied, sending Danny a quick ‘where are you?’ text just to see if it’d do anything.

Kurtis hummed in response. Drew received no reply to his text, and so he and Kurtis continued their search.


	4. Chapter 4

“This room is private.” Arms folded over a wide chest blocked their path. His thick biceps, barely contained by his t-shirt, stopped Drew and Kurtis in their tracks.

They’d found stairs down to the basement. Which bolstered their confidence, the stairs led to... another goddamn hallway, which led them to where they were now.

“Private?” Kurtis asked, trying to peek around the bouncer to where the door was opened just a crack. Music and voices emanated from inside.

“Yes, a private party.” He had a deep hollow voice. 

“There is a private secondary party within the existing party?” Drew responded incredulously. 

The bouncer nodded. 

“Do you think that inside that party is an even smaller party?” Kurtis mused.

Drew almost smiled, but opted to roll his eyes instead. 

Then his chest tightened with annoyance, or maybe worry. They were stuck. Most of what they’d encountered down here was locked doors. This room was the first evidence of human life down here, and it seemed like a plausible spot for Adonis to hang out.

From over the shoulder of the bouncer, they caught sight of a pretty blonde waving at them. Or more likely waving at Kurtis. She silently beckoned them over, so they retreated from the boulder of a man guarding the door.

The woman's legs seemed to be miles long clad in tight white stockings. Drew’s eyes followed them up from her strappy heels up to the lacey white trim of her black skirt. She was dressed in some kind of sexy maids outfit, and stood even taller than Drew in her heels.

“Did you want to get into that room?” She said, her voice was sweet, and mellow, like she smoked a bubble tea. 

“Yeah, we’re looking for our friend.” Kurtis replied. 

“Would you like to borrow my outfit?” She asked. “They'll let you in if you're dressed like this.”

“Uhm,” Kurtis’ eyebrows furrowed, caught between wanting to thank her and wanting to question her. “Won't they notice I'm a guy?” 

“Oh it won't matter, sweetheart.” Kurtis’ eyes dropped to the floor at the gentle diminutive. “You're so cute.”

Kurtis quietly appraised her outfit, weighing his options. Drew threw him a look, silently questioning whether he was actually going to do it.

“Okay.” He answered. Surprising Drew and pleasing the girl. 

Kurtis’ bit his lip, suddenly conscious of what would happen if he put on her dress. “Do you have a change of clothes?” 

“No, but I really don't mind.” Her voice took on a low and sultry tone, and she turned around. “Help unlace me.”

Kurtis tugged at the bow at the base of the corset back, and started to tug the laces like he was loosening a shoe. Except he was careful not to touch the pretty, soft skin of the shoe. Once loosened the girl was able to slip out of the dress.

Drew and Kurtis were taken aback by her undressing there in the middle of the hallway, but didn’t say anything. She seemed so comfortable and confident that it somehow felt more awkward to point out that she might want to do it in private.

Kurtis took off his t-shirt and offered it to her. “You can have my shirt if you'd like…”

Standing in her bra and underwear, she traded Kurtis for his shirt with a grateful smile. Before she dragged the garment over her cascading blonde curls, Drew and Kurtis were treated to an eyeful of statuesque beauty. They tried not to look, but...

“What exactly is going on in that room?” Drew asked. It was a feeble attempt at distracting himself. Kurtis’ shirt hardly covered her panties, and she was slipping off her heels, to peel the stockings off her long tanned legs. She didn’t answer while she worked.

Then, with the stockings in one hand, she put a finger to her lips. “It's a secret.”

She handed Kurtis the last piece of the outfit and put her heels back on. Kurtis wasn’t as eager to strip in the middle of the hall, so he just stood there holding her dress and stockings, while she fluffed her hair. She pressed a lipstick kiss to his cheek, and smiled at him before turning to go.

“Thank you!” Kurtis called after her, and Drew shook his head in disbelief. Kurtis tried a doorknob to their left, and found a bathroom. He pulled Drew inside and locked the door.

“You're like fucking Link,” Drew said. “Women just stop what they're doing to help you on your quest. It's so fucking weird.”

“Hup!” Kurtis chirped, mimicking the character's shout, as he pulled the dress over his head. He slipped his jeans off, and Drew helped him lace up the corset back. 

They were both shocked to discover that the outfit sort of fit. Inked arms with distinctly masculine muscle tone smoothed out the soft white apron. Then Kurtis got to work pulling the white stockings up his hairy thighs. He giggled as he pulled them past the tattoos there. Kurtis didn’t have strappy heels to match, so he kept his converse on, and they only spoiled the outfit a little.

“You look kinda cute.” Drew remarked, as he marveled at how the outfit added a little curve to Kurtis’ waist. His flat chest, left something to be desired in the top of the outfit but the slight frill and the padding in the cups, gave him enough that he could maybe pass for a less-than endowed girl if you squinted.

“Thanks man.” He replied, and his voice shattered the illusion.

“Are you okay to go in there by yourself?” Drew asked.

“I swear I won't get kidnapped, if that's what you're asking.” Kurtis replied. He checked himself out in the bathroom mirror, causally squeezing the breasts he didn’t have. 

“Nah, I'm worried you're going to get distracted.” Drew replied, as Kurtis reached under the skirt to adjust himself in his boxer briefs. Drew unlocked the bathroom door and peeked out at the bouncer.  
Kurtis came to stand next to him and shouldered him playfully.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Kurtis promised. Drew felt his stomach twist, not with mistrust, just with nervousness, fear of being left alone. “Look- phone is fully charged,” Kurtis said, holding up the device to verify his statement. Kurtis lifted his skirt and slipped his large phone into the waistband of his underwear. “It’s going to be right here.”

Drew smiled, and pressed a kiss to Kurtis’ cheek. Kurtis squeezed an eye shut against it, and Drew lightly slapped the ass of his skirt, to propel him forward. “Come back.” he ordered.

“I will.” Kurtis replied, as he strutted over to the door. 

The bouncer looked him over and pursed his lips thoughtfully. Then grunted and admitted him. Drew shook his head, the bouncer must have known Kurtis was the same guy he’d just denied. The outfit must have been the key.

Drew’s stomach sank as he lost sight of Kurtis. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was just after midnight. He scrolled through to Danny’s contact and tried to call again. He was taken straight to voicemail.

“Danny, where are you?” Drew whined into the phone. “Kurtis and I have been looking everywhere. You wouldn’t believe the shit we’ve seen…” Drew trailed off, the recording continued, waiting for him to fill the silence. “Turn your phone on. I’m getting worried.” Drew ended the call with a beep.

There were stupid nameless emotions welling up in his throat. Luckily he was sitting alone in a bathroom, so he had lots of time to think about them.

He wanted to go back to being angry at Danny. The horny kind of angry- that was more fun than what he was feeling now. Much more fun than abdomen prickling anxiety, and heartsick worry. 

What if Danny wasn’t with Adonis? What if he was alone and scared and looking for them?

What if he was with Adonis, drugged, and sequestered away, so that Adonis might do nefarious things to him?

_How much longer till Kurtis comes back?_

Drew wasn’t alone with his questions for too much longer. Kurtis returned before his ten minutes were even up. He didn’t have Danny with him, but he didn’t look defeated either.

“We’re close!” Kurtis said, eagerly. “One of the other maids told me Adonis’ room is at the end of this hallway.” 

Drew got to his feet, heart soaring. “Seriously? Did they see Danny with him?” 

Kurtis shook his head, “They’ve been in there this whole time, they just knew about the room.” Kurtis took off down the hall, eager to find their friend. Drew tripped after him. 

“Hey, what the hell was going on in that room?” Drew asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“It’s hard-” He stuttered, and laughed. “It’s hard to explain.”

Drew was about to push further, when Kurtis stopped in front of a door. His wrist twisted the handle, it wasn’t locked. He glanced up at Drew both apprehensive and eager all at once.

Then opened the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think, of these chapters. Lol. I'm releasing a little early because Kurtis' magic video with Danny and Drew was so fricking cute.


	5. Chapter 5

They found Danny.

_Finally fucking found him._

But Kurtis didn’t surge forward with relief. Instead he came up short, eyes locked on Adonis. 

Seated on a long leather couch, Adonis was shirtless, all tight abs and sprawled confidence. He had one hand thrown over the back of the couch, and the other had fingers pressed into Danny's mouth. Danny's head was in his lap, passed out. 

Drew's body came alive with alarm. Danny’s chest rose and fell, but that was the only part of the scene that brought him relief.

"What are you doing?” Kurtis said, his voice sharp, much angrier than Drew had ever heard it.

Drew spotted a familiar non-descript brown package on the low coffee table near Adonis’ feet. Half hanging out of the plain brown box was a pill pack that seemed to be missing a number of pills.

And the recognition of that mysterious drug set him from flight to fight, like a switch in his brain.

“What did you give him?” Drew said, trying to keep the boiling anger out of his tone.

Adonis’ eyes flicked down to the coffee table and he withdrew his fingers from Danny's lips. He put his palms up, as innocent as could be. 

“I can explain everything.” He began, “Please try not to jump to any untoward conclusions.”

Kurtis inched closer, watching Adonis the entire time. He gently shook Danny's arm; he didn’t wake. His cheeks were bright pink but his breathing was slow and rhythmic. Not overdosing, just deeply asleep. He stroked Danny's arm gently, and tucked his shirt down to keep him covered. He inspected Danny for any signs of ‘interference’. Then reached into Danny's pocket for his phone. Kurtis turned it on, and slipped it back into place.

“Those pills,” Drew went on, “Where did you get them?”

Adonis laughed. “Danny recognized them right away, said you two bought them off Amazon by accident. We usually sell the duds there, for the extra cash.”

Drew raised his eyebrows.

“Mmm, you guys lucked out when you bought them.” Adonis said, his voice was slurred by a Californian upbringing. Drew hated it. “The thing with deezies, is that the difference between high and feeling nothing is hardly anything. So we get good batches and bad batches, and it can be hard to tell which is which.”

“That is incredibly dangerous.”

“Nobody's died yet.” Adonis countered.

“That you know of.” Drew snapped back.

Adonis shrugged. “I also wanna be clear I didn't make Danny take them, he wanted to. Then this happened, so I was waiting here for him to come down.”

Drew recalled his earlier experience with the drug. The memory was vivid, both because it was important, and because he accessed it frequently. Particularly late at night, when he hadn’t seen Danny in a while.

“So you were going to take advantage of him while he was high?”

“While we were both high.” Adonis corrected with a sly smile. “But this happened.”

Drew’s stomach twisted with fury. At some point Kurtis had returned to his side, and Drew felt a hand on his forearm, encouraging him to loosen his fist. He glanced down at his companion, silently questioning whether he bought what the drug manufacturer claimed. He searched Kurtis’ eyes and found uncertainty. Which only served to piss him off further. Adonis was lying. It was obvious.

Kurtis' grip tightened on his forearm.

"Maybe he wanted…” 

It was like a punch in the gut.

_Wanted what exactly? To get high, and sleep with some guy._

He hated it. Hated Kurtis for suggesting it. It didn’t make any sense. Kurtis had to be wrong. Danny wouldn’t bring him and Kurtis along to the party if he wanted that. 

_Unless he took one of those pills, and changed his mind… but why would he take the pills, he knew what they were._

He didn't respond, just ground his teeth.

“We can at least take him from here.” Kurtis said. 

Adonis laughed. “How? With a stretcher?” As if to make his point, he lifted one of Danny’s arms, and let it fall down, to demonstrate how totally unconscious their friend was. “He isn't walking out of here.”

 _And whose fault is that…_

“Plus I need your help with something.” Adonis added.

Drew wondered how the hell Adonis could have possibly interpreted his overall demeanor as open to favors. 

“My girlfriend, possibly ex-girlfriend now, took a rather… awkward video of me and Danny.” Adonis explained.

“Are you fucking kidding?” Drew said, voice devoid of emotion.

“Sometimes she’s cool with me taking people to bed.” Adonis said. Drew’s fury flared. “But she seemed pretty intent on ‘exposing my cheating ways’ this time around.” Adonis curled his fingers on the air-quotes. “So if you fine gentleman would be so kind as to grab her phone for me, the incriminating evidence could be deleted rather than posted for the entire internet to see.”

Drew desperately wanted to tell Adonis to go fuck himself.

“The video shows you and Danny...” Kurtis bit the corner of his tongue. "Together?" A note of hurt that only Drew could hear lurked beneath the words. Adonis nodded.

“Okay, Kurtis will stay here with Danny, and we’ll go find her.” Drew stated. 

Adonis pursed his lips. “I’m afraid she might do something… inconvenient if she sees me.”

Drew and Kurtis silently agreed that Kurtis would stay and look after Danny. Adonis put his hands up again. “I think you’d have a better chance of success if both went.”

“No.” Drew replied firmly. 

“Listen, I know you don’t trust me, but Danny does.” Adonis purred. The words rubbed at Drew’ open jealous hurt like sandpaper. “He came here at my invitation, sought me out. And we’ve established that I’m not interested in impropriety with unconscious people.”

Neither Drew nor Kurtis responded.

“One of you could distract her while the other takes the phone.” Adonis suggested. “I will take very good care of your friend. I know what to watch for while he’s under the influence, why do you think I had my fingers in his mouth? -To keep his teeth from grinding.”

Drew bit his lip, furious. He glanced at Kurtis, knowing he’d already be on board with this. 

“How the hell are we supposed to find her?” Drew asked. “It took us hours to find you down here. This party is fucking insane.” 

“I can find her iphone.” Adonis said, with a cocky wiggle of his phone. “She’s in the upstairs lounge. Right at the top of the stairs on the second floor. If you’re quick I won’t even have time to get into Danny’s pants.”

_What a shitty fucking joke._

“How do we get back upstairs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read about Danny and Drew taking some mysterious drugs they bought off amazon check out part 1 in the series, 'You don't know what you want'.
> 
> If you think Drew and Kurtis might be making a mistake leaving Danny with Adonis... You'll just have to internally scream at them. Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving Danny brought on a wave of nausea, but Adonis’ directions were clear and simple. Up the basement stairs, take the first door on the left to cut through the billiards room, then they’d be at the stairs to the second floor. It was almost infuriating how easy to follow the directions were. 

And now, Drew and Kurtis found themselves lurking halfway up said staircase, watching Ambrie Phaezer flirt with Jake Paul through the slats in the banister. 

Ambrie wasn’t spectacularly beautiful, but she’d certainly bought some beautiful features. Her nose and chest looked store-bought but her smile was hers, and it was lovelier for it. Her hair was high-lit and low-lit to a warm auburn, to offset her short sky blue dress. 

Jake Paul was dressed, which was a nice change from the last time they’d seen him. He and Ambrie were relaxed on a sofa, bodies tilted in towards each other while they chatted. He had a beer in his hand, while she carried her phone.

Drew and Kurtis watched them a little longer, trying and failing to come up with some sort of plan. 

“Oh hey,”

Drew and Kurtis turned at almost the same time as Tom Holland waved to them from the bottom of the stairs. He was no longer dressed like spiderman. Drew briefly wondered how Tom Holland’s night had been like thus far. Probably better than theirs. He jogged up to where they were, and peeked through the railing.

“So which one of you is trying to get with Ambrie?”

“Neither.” Drew replied. Then hesitated, he almost told the actor that they wanted to take her phone. Was Tom friends with Ambrie? Or were they merely acquaintances?

“By the way, I looked you up, you’re Drew Gooden.” Tom stated, a little proud of himself. “You’re looking for Danny Gonzalez, and you!” Tom turned on Kurtis, very excited. “You’re from vine too! You’re Kurtis Conner.” 

“Well done.” Kurtis commented, he tried to sound derisive but his big grin at being recognized by Tom Holland spoiled the quip.

“You guys do YouTube now, it’s so crazy actually meeting you!” Drew and Kurtis just stared at him incredulously. How could someone so famous, be so unaware of how not-famous they were compared to him? “Okay, so what’re we doing if we’re not trying to get with Ambrie?”

“How close would you say you are to Ambrie?” 

“I dated someone who knew her, so not very…” Tom replied, he sounded apologetic, worried his answer might impede their scheme.

“We’re trying to take her phone.” Drew stated. “We need to give it to Adonis, for... reasons.”

Tom Holland nodded, immediately on board with stealing the girl's phone.

“Our plan was to distract her somehow,” Kurtis added, “But…”

“That guy that she’s talking to might try to fight me if he recognizes me.” Drew stated. All three glanced over at Jake Paul, whose cheeks were red from the drink. 

“Has he tried to fight you before?” Tom asked.

“No, he just has a bad habit of beefing with people for views.” 

“I see…” Tom stated, throwing a pensive look at Kurtis’ black and white ensemble. “What about Kurtis?”

“I don’t think so...” Drew replied, unsure of the words. Kurtis looked unsure as well. Like he didn’t want to risk being recognized and subsequently beefed with. 

“What if he was wearing a wig?” Tom asked. 

Drew furrowed his brows in confusion. “Wha-”

Tom reached into his jacket and pulled out a dark brown women’s wig. He smoothed the hair out with his hands, and held it up next to Kurtis' head.

“Why do you have that?” Kurtis asked, undecided as to whether he should be amused or confused.

“That’s not important, she just put her phone down.” 

Drew and Kurtis turned to watch their target. The floral case of her iphone was now hanging precariously from a purse, left on a couch cushion, freeing her hands to hold Jake’s firm bicep.

“Kurtis put this on.” Tom instructed. Kurtis flipped his head upside down and did as he was told. Tom, petted and combed down some of the stray hairs, and pulled the length forward over Kurtis’ masculine shoulders. 

“What exactly is your plan here?” Drew asked, quirking his head at Kurtis’ new look. 

“Kurtis distracts the guy, I’ll distract Ambrie, you sneak around behind the sofa and grab the phone.” 

Drew choked on his own laugh. Kurtis looked equally shocked. He rounded on Tom, “I don’t think I’m qualified for this.”

“You’re kinda cute and he’s kinda drunk.” Tom stated. “I thought you were a girl when I was walking by.” 

Drew laughed at Kurtis’ blush and the way he stuttered over Tom Holland's compliments, “I-, but- my voice.” Kurtis said.

“Figure that out when you get there. We can’t miss this opportunity.” Tom took off ahead of them, setting the idiotic plan in motion. Drew’s inward panic was nothing compared to the look of horror on Kurtis’ face, as he followed Tom’s progress up the steps.

“I can’t flirt with Jake Paul.” Kurtis stress-whispered to Drew as his feet propelled him towards that exact scenario.

“Improv.” Drew replied. Overwhelmingly thankful that he wasn’t in Kurtis’ tall white stockings. 

“Ambrie!” Tom stated, intentionally catching her attention, and with that, their plot was set into motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom Holland immediately captured Ambrie's attention. He opened his arms and grinned at her, quietly welcoming her in for a hug. She seized the opportunity, rising from her place next to Jake to fall into the celebrity’s open arms. Kurtis and Drew snuck up the steps unnoticed. Tom’s appearance had caught the attention of most of the other party-goers on that level as well.

Jake Paul stayed seated, and looked annoyed by the interruption. The way his body was angled pointed him toward Ambrie’s purse, which would be a problem for Drew. So Kurtis nervously scurried around to take a seat on Jake’s other side. 

Jake side-eyed him as the couch dipped. Drew could almost hear the cogs turning as Jake realized he’d likely lost his chance with Ambrie, and turned to Kurtis instead.

“Hey,” Jake began, a great opener- really strong. 

“Hi,” Kurtis replied. He didn’t try some falsetto caricature of a woman's voice, instead he opted for a slightly softer version of his normal voice. His nervous hands fidgeted with the apron of his skirt, which somehow added to the feminine illusion. 

Jake’s eyes were drawn to the pair of floral tattoos visible on his chest. His visibly flat chest. “Nice tatt’s.” Jake commented. 

Drew almost laughed. He was so close. But he bit his lip and scrunched up his face, so as not to give away his position. 

“Thanks, do you have any?” Kurtis replied. Jake shifted a little closer and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to show off his muscled shoulder, and a massive tattoo of a dinosaur skull and a globe with a keyhole.

“Yeah, I have a bunch.” Jake replied, looking down at his own shoulder, like he was impressed with his own tattoo.

“That’s sick.” Kurtis lied. Jake glanced over at him, clearly expecting more praise. “Must’ve hurt.” 

“I didn’t even feel it.” He replied with a cocky smile.

Kurtis struggled not to roll his eyes, as Drew returned to the task at hand. Tom was chatting with Ambrie, but she was angled with an eye to her phone. Tom caught Drew’s eye and nodded once to him. 

Tom slipped his jacket off his shoulders, and handed it to Ambrie. Then pulled off his t-shirt. His impressive physique stole her full attention, and Drew grabbed the phone. 

With his heart pounding, Drew slipped back down the stairs. Then watched from the landing as Tom and Kurtis struggled to extract themselves from their interactions. 

Kurtis’ hand was on Jake’s bicep, unenthusiastically stroking it, and Ambrie was back in Tom’s arms, and seemed to be implying she’d like to be elsewhere. 

Drew let himself properly laugh then. Laugh in triumph, and at how truly bizarre their night had been thus far. 

Jake leaned in close to Kurtis’ ear and blocked Drew’s view of Kurtis’ horrified expression. Then Jake got up, and started heading his way. 

Drew hurriedly turned himself in towards the wall and looked down at his phone. He had a text from Danny. It was a swift and sharp reminder of their purpose. 

A single heart emoji, was all he’d managed to send, but it hit Drew like a jab to the stomach. He was flooded by the overwhelming desire to get back to Danny, force him to explain what the fuck he was doing at this goddamn party.

Drew glanced down at the other more feminine phone he was carrying. The screen brightened, and asked for a passcode. He shoved it back into his pocket. 

Jake Paul drifted past him, down the staircase. Kurtis followed shortly after. 

“Well, that was the worst thing ever.” Kurtis announced as he approached Drew. “Do we rescue Tom?” They glanced over at their partner in crime. He was talking animatedly with Ambrie. 

“I think he’ll be fine.” Drew replied. “You on the other hand…”

“I’ll never fully recover from this.” Kurtis replied, as they started down the stairs. “Move over Blake, there’s new nightmare fuel in town.” 

Drew laughed, “God, what I would pay to see him realize the hot girl he’s been flirting with is actually a guy.”

“If we see him again, I’ll whip my dick out.” Kurtis offered.

Drew snorted and caught Kurtis around the waist, casually hugging him close. “You did good.” Kurtis leaned into him, appreciating the praise. “I got a text from Danny, I think he’s awake.”

Kurtis straightened and pulled back. “Let’s go get him then!”

Their elation lasted for all of that moment. The clatter of footsteps following them down the stairs set Drew’s heart back to racing pace. Someone was coming after them.

_Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey, wait!” 

Drew and Kurtis sprinted towards the Billiards room. They heard Ambrie’s heels skipping along behind them. She seemed to be no stranger to running in inappropriate footwear. 

“Did Adonis put you up to this?” She called out over the loud music. “Whatever he said is a lie!”

The note of hurt in her voice, slowed Drew’s steps, and he grabbed Kurtis’ wrist. Just outside the door to the Billiards room, Drew paused, allowing Ambrie to catch up with them.

She didn’t look angry, she looked concerned, there was a sincerity to the way her real lips twitched down in an anxious frown. “Please believe me, he lies about everything.”

“What did he say?” She asked, “What is he holding over you?” 

“He told us you had a video of our friend on your phone.” Kurtis replied.

“I swear I don’t have anything like that.” She replied, “I’ll show you.” She held out her hand for her phone. Drew handed it to her. She unlocked it and scrolled to her videos. “Nothing from tonight.” she scrolled through, holding it up for them to see. “He just wants my phone so he can delete the real shit I have on him.”

She scrolled to a photo of Adonis sitting with an unconscious girl in his lap, and Drew's stomach rolled. He couldn’t speak, adrenaline surged through his veins. They needed to get to Danny, immediately.

“He does stuff to people when they’re high off that horrible drug him and his friends sell.” She explained, but Drew was already halfway through the door to the Billiards room. 

They interrupted a game, being played by some guys with cigars. Kurtis ran into some guy’s shoulder in his haste. The guy shouted, but let them go when he misidentified Kurtis as a girl. 

Ambrie trailed after them, on their war path down to the basement. “Did you leave your friend with him?” She said, breathless from their pace. “This is the last time, I swear I’m going to the police this time.” 

Her promises fell on ears deaf from fear and anger. Barely a moment later they were at the handle to Adonis’ room, surprised once more to find it unlocked.

Adonis had his tongue down Danny’s throat. He’d maneuvered Danny’s half conscious body to a sitting position. Weak hands were on Adonis’ chest pushing without strength, while Adonis took from him.

Drew watched for a moment, unable to move his body. Filled with roiling, violent hatred, that thrummed and mixed with the adrenaline making something more potent and dangerous.

Kurtis surged in. A black and white, lacy blur with a fierce hook. The fist smashed into Adonis’ cut jawline. Adonis, fell away shocked and dazed by the hit.

He brought his arms up before Kurtis could land a second hit. Drew’s feet had carried him over to Danny, to whom everything was wildly confusing.

All flushed cheeks and watery blue eyes. Drew felt a surge of relief, Danny was dressed, outwardly unhurt. 

“Drew?” Danny’s voice was rough, unsure. Danny tried to push himself up off the couch, while Drew dragged him up and away from Adonis. 

With one arm supporting Danny’s weight. He caught Kurtis’ fist, as it swung back. 

“Stop, let’s go.”

“No,” Kurtis’ voice was rough and broken. Drew felt him flex against his hold without strength. He gasped another angry, painful breath as Drew held him, waiting for him to calm enough to turn around.

“Kurtis?” Danny seemed to only recognize Kurtis by his voice. Kurtis softened at the sound, and abandoned his victim. He wrapped his arms around Danny, holding him tight as he could. Danny hugged him back, totally baffled by the wig, but recognizing the way Kurtis’ body fit with his.

“Whatever she fucking told you isn’t true.” Adonis said. There was no more cockiness, no more charisma, only sniveling. “I’m not a bad person. She’s fucking crazy, and lying about me.”

“Can you walk?” Drew asked softly, not dropping his hold on Danny’s waist. Danny shook his head, no. Drew kissed Danny’s forehead, unable to resist. “That’s okay.” 

Kurtis put an arm around Danny’s waist, and together with Drew they made for the door. 

“This is assault. My lawyers will be after you, and they’ll take you for everything.” Adonis shouted after them.

They paid him no mind, Drew had one thought in his head, now that they had Danny, and that was leaving. 

“He wanted it.” Adonis went on, “He took the drugs, he told me…” 

Drew paused in front of Ambrie, and held out a hand. She handed him her phone and Drew silently put his number in. “If you need anything, money, witnesses, whatever. Just let us know.”

“I will.” 

“Thank you,” Kurtis said sincerely, as she followed them out of the room. Leaving Adonis to whimper and whine by himself. They stood in the hallway outside Adonis’ room. Unsure of how to part ways. 

Ambrie laughed, “Sorry you had such a bad time at my party.” 

“Sorry you had such a shitty boyfriend,” Drew replied. She smiled, and they departed, thankful to finally be leaving this fucking party.


	9. Chapter 9

As they backtracked past the maid costume room, they heard heavy footfalls on the basement steps. Drew quietly hoped it might be Tom Holland and they might be able to fulfill their promise to introduce him to Danny.

Although Danny probably wasn’t lucid enough to understand the significance of it even if they did. 

It was Jake Paul that rounded the corner. 

_Were there only six people at this whole goddamn party?_

His appearance, startled Kurtis and stopped Drew. Jake looked directly at Drew and encouraged the few remaining fight or flight hormones to start circulating again.

“You…” Jake said, coming a little closer to really look at Drew’s face. He was now fully in Drew’s personal bubble, which meant he was dangerously close to Danny too. If Jake started a fight, Danny might get caught in the crossfire. His mind jumped back to the punch Kurtis had thrown at Adonis, his fist tightened wanting something to take out his anger on. 

“You were there for my unbirth.” Jake said. 

Drew gasped a thick swallow of… relief? Disappointment? “Yeah, yep, that’s where you know me from.”

Jake seemed to inwardly congratulate himself for correctly identifying Drew. Then he turned on Kurtis, “You ditched me.”

Kurtis was totally taken aback. The sleeve of his dress had halfways fallen off his lean muscled shoulder. His one stocking was falling down, revealing a hairy thigh, and Drew knew his knuckles were bruised from the punch he’d thrown. 

_How could Jake still not realize...?_

Kurtis’ surprise unfolded into something else, and he carefully ducked out from under Danny, to give Jake his full attention. He tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear, and looked up at the muscley idiot through his dark lashes.

“This guy, Adonis,” Kurtis started, “Ambrie’s ex boyfriend, he…” Kurtis collapsed his face into his hands, in a ridiculous imitation of emotion.

“What happened?” Jake asked sincerely.

“He was going to hurt her,” Kurtis said, “She called me for help, but she’s so shaken up. If you follow this hallway to the end. He- he’s in that room.”

“I’ll kill him.” Jake promised, and set off for the room. 

As soon as he rounded the corner, Drew let loose the laughter he’d been holding. “How-?”

Kurtis pulled off the wig, and started to laugh as well. Danny looked between Kurtis and the wig with the utmost confusion. Then he really looked at Kurtis and his absurd outfit. 

Kurtis smiled, and got back under Danny’s arm, so they could drag him upstairs. As they climbed, Drew felt Danny’s breath close to his ear.

“Psst.” Danny whispered. Drew smiled, and paused to listen. “Kurtis looks mad cute.”

Drew and Kurtis both laughed, and continued hoisting Danny up the steps.

\--

It was close to 2 AM when Drew called for a taxi, and the party showed no signs of winding down. They set Danny down on a concrete bench, while they waited for their ride. Danny groaned at the pleasant coolness on his heated skin, and immediately laid back, so he was able to look up past the looming mansion to the sky. 

“Drew! Kurtis!” They heard a call from somewhere above them. “You found him!” 

Tom Holland shouted down to them from a balcony, beaming with joy. Danny turned his attention to the celebrity on the balcony but showed little in the way of recognition.

“I’d introduce you, but he’s not really with it.” Drew explained.

“Tell him I said hi when he sobers up then.” Tom replied.

Kurtis held up Tom’s wig, and with a flick of his wrist indicated he was going to throw it. Tom opened his hands, over the rail, ready to receive the tangled ball of hair. Kurtis’ toss was a little low, but Tom managed to snag it in one hand.

“Thanks for everything!” Kurtis shouted, and their taxi honked behind them.

“No problem, it was fun!” Tom shouted back with a wave.

Kurtis got in, and Drew helped lower Danny in after him. Before he climbed in the back of the cab himself, he glanced over his shoulder, for one last look at the party.

What he saw was Tom Holland blissfully pissing off the balcony. 

And with that, he got into the cab, to take Danny home.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Drew gave directions to their AirBnB, all three fell silent for a bit. Danny’s head fell against Drew’s shoulder, and Drew pressed a kiss into his hair.

“Are you doing okay?” Drew asked softly. Danny’s nod was delayed. He was still a bit dazed.

“Do you think it’s okay to take him home?” 

_Rather than to the hospital…_

His brain filled in the part that Kurtis left out. Drew was worried about that too. Danny didn’t seem to be at risk of dying, he just seemed distracted, like he couldn’t focus his attention on any one thing. He wasn’t puking, his pulse wasn’t racing but they really had no idea what Adonis’ mysterious drug was doing to him. 

He must’ve taken more than the first time, since he wasn’t crawling all over Drew trying to get in his pants. But it seemed to be slowly wearing off.

“Was that…” Danny began, surprising Drew and Kurtis with his voice. “Tom Holland?”

Kurtis started to giggle, and Drew was unable to resist his own laughter. Danny’s face contorted in confusion, unable to wrap his mind around what he’d just said.

“Yeah,” Kurtis replied, taking Danny’s hand and squeezing it. He leaned against Danny’s shoulder, and rested his eyes, still grinning. 

Drew looked at them, both relieved and anxious. His body was still alive with the memory of the adrenalin, leaving his mind racing and everything else exhausted.

By the time they reach the apartment building they were staying at, Kurtis has been dozing on Danny’s shoulder for the better part of the ride. Drew paid for the trip, and roused Kurtis. Then Danny surprised him by exiting the cab all by himself. He even laced his fingers with Kurtis’. They looked like two little kids, both exhausted and disoriented, awaiting further instruction.

Drew smiled to himself, and led them up the steps to the building, and let them in with the key fob. They followed him to the elevator, and Danny pulled Kurtis into his chest, once the silver doors slid closed.

Danny seemed to be finding more energy as the drugs worked their way out of his system. His hands started on Kurtis’ waist, made tinier by the corset, then one of them drifted down over Kurtis’ ass to his thigh. Kurtis leaned his face into Danny’s neck as his hand traced the gap between the stockings and the bottom of Kurtis’ skirt. Kurtis enjoyed the attention but seemed to be far too sleepy to do much about it.

“In the morning?” Kurtis pleaded. Danny caught Kurtis’ lips and kissed him hungrily. Drew, smiled as Kurtis’ exhausted body responded to Danny’s insistence. He knew it was hard to resist Danny when he was like this.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. Danny didn’t release Kurtis, instead his hand drifted under Kurtis’ skirt, and he tightened his hold Kurtis’ waist. Drew put an arm out to hold the door and cleared his throat.

Kurtis managed to disentangle himself, and caught Danny's hand. He led him out, after Drew. They found their unit and Drew let them in. It was modern, had a nice city view, and most importantly a king sized bed.

Which Kurtis made a bee-line for, once he’d slipped off his converse. 

“Brush teeth first.” Drew commanded. Kurtis turned and scowled. Then claimed the bathroom, leaving Drew to tend to Danny. 

Drew helped his less than sober friend out of his shoes and jacket, removing Danny’s phone, keys and wallet before hanging it in the hall. Drew plugged their phones in to charge, and dropped some of Kurtis' things near Danny’s.

Danny waited patiently, gently pressing the fabric of his shirt against his chest just to feel the sensation. Drew could practically feel Danny begging him for attention, but Drew’s mind was still too full up with the events of their night. He wasn’t sure that he was prepared to deal with a horny Danny, with his mind still so raw with angry memories.

Kurtis finished in the bathroom, and Drew heard him flop into bed. So he took Danny to force him to brush his teeth.

He could care for Danny, that came easily. It eased the anxious thoughts about Danny overdosing in the night. He peeled off Danny’s clothes and once more checked him over. Terrified he’d find some evidence of an assault that would require police intervention. But Danny’s general demeanor, coupled with what he and Kurtis had seen, led him back to the conclusion that Adonis hadn’t done much more than kiss him without consent.

Danny’s body responded to Drew’s once over, but he didn’t get grabby with Drew like he’d been with Kurtis. He just let it happen, then brushed his teeth, then waited for Drew to follow suit. 

Drew didn’t like how quiet Danny was, but he supposed that he was being fairly quiet too. His thoughts felt loud, like they were shouting at him. Danny blocked Drew from leaving the small bathroom, stripped except for his boxers.

He wanted Drew to touch him. Drew could feel it. He sucked in a breath, intent on putting Danny and himself to bed. He also had to check Kurtis’ knuckles he belatedly remembered.

“If I forget, are you going to tell me?” He asked.

Drew froze like he’d been struck. His heart stuttered like a faulty engine, struggling to rumble back to life. He didn’t want to admit that the thought had crossed his mind. 

All evidence pointed to Danny having been entirely taken advantage of, drugged and sequestered away. Drew didn’t believe that Danny had wanted any of it. 

But there was a part of him that had questions. Danny was strong, easily as big as Adonis. Drew didn’t think Adonis could have physically forced him to go somewhere, or take something. So how did he end up drugged up in Adonis’ lap? There had to have been moments of clarity before the drugs took effect. Why was his phone off?

If he never asked Danny those questions, he'd never have to hear an answer that he didn’t want to hear.

He didn’t think Kurtis would be on board with his plan, but he knew that Kurtis was hurting in his own way too. He shook his head and let out a long shaky sigh.

“We’ll talk in the morning.” Drew finally answered. 

“Is it going to be okay?” Danny asked, his voice a pathetic shell of how it normally sounded. He obviously wasn’t high enough to not notice the aura of hurt in the air. He turned his open palm out to Drew, quietly begging for his hand, or some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. 

Drew’s heart fractured and he took Danny’s hand, “I still love you.” He squeezed Danny’s fingers, and Danny squeezed back, just as tight.

“I’m so horny.” Danny whined.

“Yeah, I know.” Drew replied with a shake of his head at the obvious strain in Danny’s boxers. “Tomorrow.”

Drew returned to bed to find Kurtis passed out on top of the covers, still dressed in his frilly skirt. Drew got Danny under the covers, then started tending to Kurtis. First unlacing this dress, so he could get it off, then helping him peel it over his head. Drew tried to pull off the stockings, but Kurtis whimpered, and asked to keep them on. So Drew simply moved on to inspecting Kurtis’ knuckles. They were definitely bruising but nothing seemed broken, so he let Kurtis get back under the covers, beside Danny. 

The last thing Drew saw before he shut off the lights was the goodnight kiss his two sleepy friends shared, so maybe things were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say angst...?
> 
> (Or was that just Tom Holland pissing into the wind?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the boys posting today, has me like I gotta post too!

Drew struggled to sleep. He tossed and turned, stricken by flashes of the night. First it was Adonis on Danny, then it was neon yellow Jake Paul curled over his body on the sofa in the basement.

And then it was him, and Danny was as high as he’d been the first time they’d taken those pills. Pupils wide, body hot and needy and there was a belt around Danny’s hands. Then Danny was pushing against his chest. He didn’t want it, he was scared, and high and couldn’t get away.

Drew felt sick, but kissed Danny anyways, forcing his tongue in like Adonis did. Touching Danny’s flushed skin without permission and Danny was confused and afraid.

Then Kurtis’ fist caught his jaw, jolting him awake. 

A haze of early morning light filtered in through the curtains, Drew felt like he'd only closed his eyes a second ago. His body was sore, and still exhausted but his mind was awake.

He rubbed a palm over his aching chest. Remembered hurt blooming up as a soreness. He listened to the quiet of the morning, then heard a shower hiss to life, elsewhere in the small apartment. He leaned up on an elbow over Danny’s sleeping form to look for Kurtis.

He was gone.

Drew got out of bed without waking Danny. His aching head demanded coffee. He rustled around the small kitchen, struggling to find what he needed. He wondered again how much to tell Danny, how much to ask him to remember. Maybe they could go back to how things were, back to before he abandoned them at a party for a handsome rapey drug dealer.

Drew mentally scolded himself for that one. As the coffeemaker percolated loudly, Drew turned the night over in his mind, trying to determine Danny’s motives.

He poured himself a cup of the bitter drink, and leaned his back against the counter. The mug scalded his hands but he took a sip anyways, too eager for the warm comfort to care about the burn of it.

He heard a rustling in the hall. Then Danny emerged in a loose t-shirt and boxers, all bedhead and bare legs. He froze momentarily when he spotted Drew, then sheepishly padded over to him.

Drew lowered his drink so Danny could press himself into Drew’s body for warmth. Danny found his lips, and stole a soft kiss, which chased away some of Drew’s angrier thoughts.

“You taste like coffee,” Danny murmured. 

“Mmm, you like that?” Drew joked, Danny wasn’t a coffee drinker. Especially unsweetened like Drew drank his. Danny made a face at the bitterness, but came back for another taste of Drew’s lips.

“I feel like I'm in trouble.” Danny whispered, when he withdrew.

“You are.” Drew’s arms, which had been loose around Danny’s back, tightened in a reassuring manner. Danny was in trouble, but not enough that he didn’t still crave Danny’s touch.

“Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Danny asked, letting his hands drift down Drew’s sides. 

Danny flipped them around and hopped up on the counter. So Drew was now between his legs. Drew had to tilt his chin up to catch Danny’s lips now. Danny’s hand was on his face, and drifting back to his neck, refusing to let Drew out of the kiss.

Drew’s body warmed at the gesture, and his hands slid over Danny’s bare thighs, over his shorts to snug at his hips. He felt a surge of possessiveness, spurred by remembered jealousy. Danny’s hips rolled forward, seeking Drew’s body heat, responding to the firmness in his grip.

Danny pulled back for a breath. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I’ll wait for Kurtis.” Drew replied, loosening his grip on Danny’s hips, to let his thumbs fiddle with the legs of Danny’s boxers.

“Hmm… Am I in trouble with him too?”

“Mm, you might be.” Drew replied. “I’m not sure.”

“Shit, I’ve never been in trouble with Kurtis before.” Danny replied, his words playful. “Think he’s even cuter when he’s mad?”

“You wish,” Drew replied, recalling how Kurtis’ anger manifested. It was a punch or it was tears. There seemed to be little in between. “He’s probably just going to look at you with big hurt eyes.”

“Oh no…” Danny hid his worry under playfulness, but Drew could sense it, just beneath the surface. 

“You’re not going to make it.” Drew replied, pressing a quick kiss to Danny’s lips. Like a final goodbye before he was crushed beneath the weight of Kurtis’ disappointment. 

“Can I just be in trouble with you?” Danny pleaded. “I can handle being in trouble with you.”

“Oh you think so, do you?” Drew replied playfully, before catching Danny’s eyes. The blue was bright and fearful. Drew sensed more anxiety curling in Danny’s stomach as well. 

“Did I hurt you?” Danny began, the fear in his eyes was bigger than Drew anticipated. It hurt his heart to look at. 

“Maybe?” Drew replied honestly. He wanted to say something comforting, he didn’t mean to say what he’d been thinking. 

Danny leaned forward, so his forehead touched Drew’s. They didn’t kiss, just breathed for a moment, each too anxious to say more. 

Then heard Kurtis shut off the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurtis wandered in with wet curls, and a pair of pajama pants on. His bare chest with it’s black inking caught both Drew and Danny’s attention. Drew was now the only one fully dressed. Kurtis passed them in favor of the coffee maker and poured himself a cup.

“So,” Danny started, not moving from the counter. “What did I get up to this time?”

“Why don’t you tell us?” Drew replied, taking his coffee and leaning back against the island opposite Danny. “I’m sure your version of events is much shorter than ours.”

Danny eyed him from where he sat but didn’t chase after Drew. Kurtis took a seat at the island at an angle from Drew. Not quite behind him. It seemed like he was trying to keep an even distance between Danny and Drew, like he wasn’t taking a side. 

“Do you remember getting drinks from the backyard?” Kurtis supplied.

“Why did you take us to that party?” Drew interjected before Danny could answer.

“I told you. Because I thought Adonis could get us on that list.”

“Why did you want to meet Adonis in person?” Drew snapped back.

“Drew,” Kurtis warned. Drew knew his tone was growing sharp and his questions too pointed but he felt a flare in his stomach. It was old annoyance broiled into some razor edged thing. It hurt to hold in his throat.

“I thought he would be a good person to know.” Danny replied, defensively. “I didn’t know it was that big a party. Cody was supposed to be there. You know all this.”

“How much did you talk to Adonis beforehand?” Drew fired back. “What did you talk to him about?” 

“We hardly talked, just about work.” Danny answered. “Why are you asking stuff like this?” He looked to Kurtis, eyes wide and pleading.

“Adonis tried to take advantage of you while you were high,” Kurtis answered. Danny nodded, he seemed aware of that much. “Do you remember taking anything that he gave you? or going downstairs with him?”

“I- yeah.” Danny admitted. He glanced down at the thumb that he was pressing into his knuckle. “He said it was aspirin.” 

Drew snorted. “In the kitchen surrounded by drugs, this guy you don’t know offers you an Advil and you’re like, sure yeah, I’ll take that.”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Danny replied, his voice was weak like he knew that he’d been naive. “He wasn’t being weird or pushy. He just mentioned that I might have a better time if I took it before the headache really set in. My head hurt from the music.” Danny stopped talking to stare Drew down. “What did I do?”

Drew challenged the pretty blue eyes. “So he gives you what like four pills and you just take them all?”

“No, I took one.” Danny snapped back. “He put one in my drink.”

“How do you know? Did you watch him do it then just keep drinking?”

“Drew.” Like a referee, Kurtis called the fowl on that one. 

Drew vaguely appreciated the moderation. It annoyed him, but he felt more secure with Kurtis there. Kurtis was on his side and Danny’s side, and his primary interest was making sure he’d get to continue sleeping with both of them. 

“I saw it at the bottom of the bottle, later.” Danny replied, unsure of the statement. “I think.”

“So you let him take you down to his private room in the basement.” Drew pointed out. “Seems reasonable.” Drew’s tone was biting; flat and angry. Danny winced, trying to find a way to respond that wouldn’t piss Drew off. “Why was your phone off?”

“My phone?” Danny replied, still confused.

Drew’s anger was wearing thin, he was growing tired, and upset. Nothing Danny said satisfied the growing jealous pit in his stomach. Why wasn’t Danny catching up? Why wouldn’t he admit it?

_Fuck it._

“You don’t-” Drew began, his voice cracked. “You don’t have to lie to us and sneak around, if you want to sleep with other people.”

Danny was silent, too shocked to respond.

“Just don’t pick guys like that,” Drew continued, “You were practically unconscious and he had his tongue down your throat.” His voice faltered, as his chest caved in. The remembered hurt came alive now that he’d spoken it aloud. He tried to catch his breath, but it wouldn’t come. Danny didn’t speak, so Drew let his eyes fall to his feet. “Just tell us where you are, so we don’t have to worry.”

“What?” Danny finally said. “I didn’t want…”

“We know you didn’t want that.” Kurtis supplemented, adding to what Drew said. “Obviously you didn’t want that, it got out of hand, and he- he drugged you. Drew’s just saying that if you want to see other people, please just tell us.”

Danny shook his head. “Why are you guys saying that?” His hands were shaking. “He told me he had to go downstairs, and he took me along, and I tried to text you but he took my phone and turned it off. I should have said something but I thought he was just playing around. I didn’t think- I wasn’t thinking.”

Danny paused his rambling to turn his watery blue eyes on them. “I didn’t want to fuck Adonis. I don’t want to sleep with anybody else.”

Drew let out a shaky breath, as a massive weight lifted from his chest. He wondered if Kurtis felt it too.

Danny was not so comfortable. He hopped down off the counter, and took a step back towards the bedroom, away from them. Then bolted. Drew heard the door shut with a whoosh.

“Danny, wait.” Kurtis went after him. Drew heard the knob jiggle, and heard Kurtis’ palm slide down the wood panel, silently pleading for Danny to open it.


	13. Chapter 13

Drew trailed after Kurtis. He found him slumped against the wall near the door. Drew sat down across from him.

“You were right.” Kurtis said, he didn’t sound annoyed, just empty.

“I should probably feel good then…” Drew replied. 

“Dan-ny,” Kurtis called out, bumping knees with Drew. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Danny replied. It sounded like he was just on the other side of the door. “I just feel shitty. You guys have every right to be mad at me.”

“No, we don’t.” Drew countered. 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Danny said again.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Drew replied gently. “Except not tell us where you were going.” Kurtis’ foot slid out to jab Drew’s hip. Drew threw him a smile.

“Was it hard to find me?” Danny asked, fearing the answer.

“Yes,” Drew replied. “it was actually so hard to find you.” 

“It was okay,” Kurtis interjected, “We had help.”

“Don’t you want to come out and hear the fucking adventure we had trying to find you?” Drew said, half joking, half serious.

“Why was Kurtis dressed as a sexy french maid?” Danny asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

“He needed to wear it to get in this one room.” Drew explained. “And I don’t even know what the fuck was going on in there.” 

“It wasn’t as weird as the Jake Paul thing.” Kurtis replied.

The door clicked and Danny let the light of the bedroom window out into the hall. “What’s the Jake Paul thing?”

Kurtis laughed and took Danny’s offered hand. Danny helped him up then did the same for Drew. He stood for a moment facing them, eyes red rimmed and sheepish.

“I’m sorry.” Danny said, the words earnest and heartfelt. “I got scared you guys were going to kick me out of this… because I messed up.” 

“Danny,” Drew scolded, with a laugh. “We can’t kick you out, you’re the hinge.”

Kurtis cuddled up to Danny’s side and kissed his cheek. Danny smiled down at him. “Why did you think I’d want to sleep with some other guy? I can’t even keep up with the two of you.” 

“Just thought you wanted more dick.” Drew replied sarcastically. Danny couldn’t contain the giggle that burbled up from his throat, and his laughter triggered Kurtis’ as well. 

“I don’t need any more. I have plenty of dick available, whenever I need it.” Danny replied. “Except when I’m at home. Laura does not provide a lot of dick, but that’s okay.” Drew joined them laughing at Danny’s in depth analysis of how much dick was available to him. 

Once they calmed down, Danny demanded a shower. Kurtis stole a long, handsy fight-ending kiss, before letting Drew take Danny to the still steamy bathroom.

Once free from their moderator, Drew and Danny were left alone with the prickling- potentially sexual- tension between them. 

Danny let the shower run to warm the water. Then they stripped down competitively. Drew ditched his shirt, which Danny pointedly ignored, then took his off for Drew to pretend not to notice. Until they were both naked, and acting like they weren’t half hard. Danny was the first to turn his back, which worked in his favor. Drew eyed his ass as he climbed in the shower, and felt it in his pelvis, like a heartbeat.

_Stupid hot Danny, being all attractive and shit, when he was trying to be mad at him._

Danny didn’t say anything. He seemed to be waiting for Drew to make the first move. 

The hot water streamed down Danny’s tan skin, followed by thick white suds. Danny’s hands were slow to wash them away, lingering on his arms, then on his abdomen. Drew watched without touching, just to see how hard Danny might get himself if left to his own devices.

The air was heavy with humidity, and Danny’s steadfast refusal to break the silence. Danny’s hands drifted lower, over his hips, and towards his legs, spreading the soap, and watching Drew- watching him.

Drew smiled to himself. He found Danny’s stubbornness surprisingly cute. Danny lifted a leg to rest it on a ledge, so he could reach down and wash it. Drew clicked his tongue, at Danny’s open hips begging to be touched, and gave in. He caught Danny’s hand at his upper thigh and stole some of the suds, then pushed Danny away to take over washing the limb. 

Danny jumped at Drew’s touch, then bit back a groan as Drew’s fingers traced down the crease of his thigh towards his ass. Drew smiled and pulled back, he’d only wanted to hear that sound. Now he planned to actually focus on cleaning Danny’s body for him. With his other hand firm on Danny’s hip, he rubbed small circles, down Danny’s inner thigh towards his knee.

Danny held him round his neck for balance. His cock bobbed between them, hard but untouched. While Drew worked the soap back up the outer edge of Danny’s leg.

Once Drew reached his ass he took a handful and jerked Danny in tight to his body. Which earned him a gasp from Danny. Danny’s hot breaths were more gasps on his neck, while Drew’s finger ghosted over the nerves at his entrance. He didn’t push in, just spread the soap for a tease.

Danny’s ear was near to Drew’s lips now. “I’m going to fuck you.”

The promise made Danny shiver and rut his hips, in spite of the heat of the water. Drew pulled back with a grin, thoroughly enjoying the effect his words had on his friends body. 

Danny’s chest was going pretty shade of pink as he cleared the soap suds away. Hands straying to his dick, a little more than was strictly necessary. Drew backed off while he did, shamelessly watching and trying to decide how he wanted to torment the cute brunette further.

Drew gathered a bit of oil on his fingers, and pressed a kiss to the spot where Danny’s neck met his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around Danny’s waist to hold him in place, then sunk his teeth in.

Danny gasped and squirmed. His stomach flexed under Drew’s touch. Drew kissed the red ring mark, and spun his quarry around. Danny hissed as he was pressed into the cold tile.

Drew sunk down to his knees and pushed Danny’s leg up, to rest it on the ledge. He brought his lips to the tip of the swollen cock in front of his face, and issued a playful challenge with his eyes. 

Danny looked both shocked and pleased at the new position. Drew opened his mouth and took the head on his tongue, then brought his slicked fingers to Danny’s entrance. With his other hand he held Danny's hips steady. His fingers smoothed and teased Danny’s taut nerves, spreading the lubrication and daring him to thrust forward into Drew's waiting mouth.

Danny raised a hand to thread Drew’s hair, not to pull him closer but to steady himself. Drew wondered if the heat of his breath felt different than the wet humidity of the running water, or if it was simply the anticipation that was leaving Danny so flustered. He wondered how long he could hold Danny in this exquisite tease.

There was only one way to find out. 

He edged into Danny to the first knuckle, and Danny groaned. His back arched which dragged his dick against Drew’s tongue, but he didn’t close his lips. 

Drew’s finger didn’t stop, he set a glacial pace, getting Danny used to the fullness. Danny tried to buck his hips but Drew pinned his thigh. Then lazily tongued the head, giving little pleasure, just enough to increase Danny’s desperation.

“Drew,” He finally whined, and Drew pulled back with a smile. Danny let loose a disappointed huff. 

“Yes, baby?” Drew teased. Danny crinkled his nose at the diminutive. Drew had started using the pet names ironically, knowing Danny didn’t love them, but Danny made such cute faces that it was getting harder and harder to stop.

“Please,” Danny said, pushing against Drew’s hold. Drew smiled and pushed past the rock hard member to press kisses to the crease at his hip.

“Please what?” Drew teased, pushing in deep enough with his finger to graze a place that made Danny arch and gasp.

Danny couldn’t answer, he was reduced to simply lewd sounds for a moment, which was Drew’s favorite kind of response. He bit Danny’s thigh, and Danny’s fingers tightened in his hair.

Drew thought he might’ve been drunk with the power of it all. Until he met Danny’s wild blue eyes and his heart softened. He took Danny’s cock in his mouth properly, and drove his fingers in with more purpose. Danny moaned loudly at the mixed sensations. Drew sucked him sweetly, drawing him closer to the edge, loving every clench of the muscle around his finger. Then when it felt like Danny might be reaching his limit, he withdrew.

Danny’s disappointment was audible, as Drew got to his feet. Danny fell into Drew’s arms, as soon as he was up. Kissing his neck, gently and sweetly, as if Drew might give in and let him cum if he asked nicely enough.

The water was starting to go cold, but Danny’s body was fiery and flushed. Drew reached around him to shut it off.

“Mean,” Danny commented with a pout. Drew hugged him close and kissed his cheek.

“I told you I was going to fuck you. You’ll cum when I’m done with you.” 

Danny shivered in his arms and Drew couldn’t help but smile. He loved it, loved Danny. Loved Kurtis too, all of it. Why they let him do whatever he wanted was totally beyond him but he certainly adored them for it.

Danny tossed him a towel, and they dried off, excited for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably do the last three chapters on Sunday. Hope you enjoyed these ones!
> 
> P.S. with the hinge comment. Danny isn't a true hinge. Drew and Kurtis love each other, they just wouldn't bang without him. But if Danny and Drew, or Danny and Kurtis were alone in a hotel together, they totally would. Idk why. It just feels like that's their dynamic. Lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I adore this scene. Hope that you guys enjoy it too!

By the time he dried off. Danny had somehow convinced Kurtis to put the stockings back on. Drew discovered this when he emerged from the bathroom to find Kurtis practically riding Danny on the couch. 

Danny’s hands were on Kurtis’ thighs between the nylon of the stockings and his boxers. While Kurtis’ fingers were in his wet hair. And their lips moved against each other like they’d lost interest in breathing altogether.

Drew clicked his tongue and Kurtis jumped back. Danny rolled his head back at the sound and bit his lip. He shifted Kurtis against his dick, daring Drew to take him away. 

Drew smiled, intending to do exactly that. He took a seat on the couch facing Danny, and threw Kurtis a look.

Kurtis hesitated. He wanted to stay with Danny, that much was evident. Danny’s grip was tight on his hips, his hard dick was pressed against him. Drew imagined that would be tough to abandon. Kurtis stole one last kiss before obeying the silent command. 

Danny rolled his head back in annoyance, and Drew quietly gloated. Danny shifted to sit opposite him, while Drew positioned Kurtis so his back was to Drew’s chest. He rucked up Kurtis’ shirt to toy with one of Kurtis’ nipples, which earned him a whimper and a dirty look from Danny.

He shifted so that Kurtis could feel how hard he was, and that pushed another gasp to his lips. Drew couldn’t help but smile. He was having so much fun. 

“Danny’s into your stockings, huh?” Drew asked, rhetorically.

His one hand drifted down from Kurtis’ nipple, over his hips to his upper thighs. He met Danny’s eye as his fingers traced the hem where it cut across the tattooed thigh.

Danny watched intently, which made Kurtis squirm in Drew’s lap. The heat in Drew’s body felt almost distant and unimportant compared to the high of getting these two all flushed and desperate. 

“Drew,” Danny whined, his erection straining against his boxers. He palmed the outline, with a hand. “Can we take this to bed?”

“No.” Drew replied. Using the one word to stop Danny from touching himself, and to enforce the extended teasing. Danny’s hand moved to fidget with the hem of his underwear, and he threw Drew a look of abashed annoyance. “There are some things I need to discuss with Kurtis.”

Drew’s hand drifted from the hem of the stockings up to Kurtis’ hard dick. He gripped it through the cotton, tightening the fabric against the hard member so that a wet spot appeared near the tip.

Kurtis gasped, and arched ever so slightly against him. Drew pressed a kiss to the back of Kurtis’ shoulder, a quiet thank you for letting him stay in control.

“Danny needs me to fuck him.” Drew announced. Danny’s breath caught at the words, and he felt Kurtis’ dick twitch in his hand. God, it was fun playing with two guys who were this responsive to dirty talk. 

“But I want you to help me make sure that he doesn’t immediately cum.” Drew brought his lips to Kurtis’ ear. “You know how he gets when he’s got a cock in him.” 

He watched a shiver travel up Danny's spine, and smiled to himself. He ground his dick against Kurtis’ lower back and squeezed the dick in his hand.

“So,” Drew went on, “I’m going to put you underneath him.” Drew kissed Kurtis’ neck and let his hot breath wash over the cool spot he left.

Kurtis moaned, and Danny’s hand ended up back on his cock. Drew wondered if it was conscious or if it was some kind of automatic response to Kurtis’ pretty flushed body trembling under Drew’s touch. 

Drew temporarily ignored the disobedience, in favor of not breaking his flow. “Would you rather edge Danny for me? Rub your cock against his while I fuck him?” Kurtis rolled his head back and pressed himself into Drew’s hands. 

“Or-” Drew pulled Kurtis’ t-shirt up over his head, and twisted it to catch Kurtis’ wrists. Drew snugged the cotton cuffs behind Kurtis’ head, fisting the shirt to hold them in place.

Kurtis moaned at the new restraints, and his cock jumped. He arched and strained his arms, testing Drews hold. He could have easily gotten free, had he wanted to, but Kurtis most certainly did not want to.

“Danny- stop.” Danny’s hand froze at Drew’s command. With a whimper of annoyance, Danny moved his hand away from his dick. “You can finger yourself, if you’d like.”

Drew was curious whether Danny would do it. Danny was usually rather reluctant to do that sort of thing while Drew and/or Kurtis watched. Drew wondered if Danny was horny enough to give in.

Drew pulled Kurtis’ boxers down, so his cock could spring free. Then took it in his hand. Kurtis bit his lip against a moan that still escaped.

“Drew,” Danny quietly pleaded. It was another request to take it to bed and end the teasing.

“Just a little more.” Drew promised. He let go of Kurtis’ cock to jam his fingers into Kurtis’ mouth, forcing him to wet them. When they were coated with saliva he brought them back down, to resume the slow stroking.

Drew met Danny’s eyes and quietly dared him to do what he wanted. Danny let loose a short exhale of annoyance, and gave in. 

He slipped his boxers off, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, gathering saliva to wet the oil left by Drew’s earlier ministrations. Danny was entirely naked now, his cock was heavy and pink where it fell on his abs, but his hands skipped by it to touch his ass, to slip a finger inside while Drew and Kurtis watched.

Kurtis’ cock seemed to swell even more in his hand. 

“So good, Danny.” Drew quietly praised, near to Kurtis’ ear. Danny’s cheeks were glowing red with heat and embarrassment. His blue eyes were low lidded with arousal, and Drew felt his head getting light with a dominant drunkenness.

It was hard to reign it back, his own heady horniness would have him take Danny right now, but with that exquisite control came responsibility. And he wasn’t finished asking Kurtis how he wanted things to play out. 

“Or- Kurtis,” Drew said, drawing the younger man's attention back to his words. Not entirely, Kurtis was still pretty focussed on Danny’s graphic diversion and the sensation of Drew’s hand on his cock. “Would you rather have Danny suck on your cock?” Drew punctuated the statement with a deliberate down stroke. 

The words elicited a reaction from both. A hitch in Kurtis’ breath and a moan from Danny. Then Drew dropped Kurtis’ dick, to let him know that he needed an actual answer.

Kurtis would do whatever Drew told him to do. Especially when he was this horny. Getting a genuine answer from him was tricky, but in this instance, Drew needed to know, needed to make sure that this encounter healed some of the hurt the Kurtis had experienced as well. It was hard to tell with Kurtis sometimes, whether he wanted the pleasure or the closeness. Drew tried to give him both, but at this moment he didn’t know how best to do that for him.

Kurtis exhaled, trying to focus his mind on words and thoughts rather than heart pounding, nerve sparking sensation.

While Drew waited he watched Danny work himself up. He loved how Danny’s lithe muscle tightened with each thrust of his fingers. It left him with a twisting writhing excitement that was difficult to contain.

“Edge,” Kurtis finally responded. Drew kissed his neck, in silent praise.

“Let’s get to bed then.”


	15. Chapter 15

Drew looked away from them for a split second, just long enough to ditch his underwear, and slide a condom on. And they were already making out again. Danny had Kurtis underneath him in bed. There was grinding and groaning and Drew almost laughed at how eager they were.

Drew climbed into bed behind Danny, and cleared his throat. They broke apart for breath, and Danny glanced over his shoulder sheepishly. 

Drew adjusted their positioning a little, pushing them so Kurtis had a pillow under his head, and so Danny was up on his knees over him. Then Drew caught Danny around the chest to kiss him one last time before he gave him over to Kurtis.

He could feel Danny’s arousal in the frantic heart beat and the trembling impatience of his tongue. 

“If he cums, you’re both going to be in trouble.” Drew threatened Kurtis with a smile. Threatened, or challenged. He’d leave that interpretation up to Kurtis.

“It’s too bad you won’t have your mouth full of cock.” Drew murmured while he still had Danny’s ear up close to his mouth. Danny moaned at the words.

Drew stroked his cock with a fistful of lube, and then pressed two slick digits to Danny’s ass. “Do you think you can take me yet, baby?” 

Drew felt Danny’s body respond on the single finger that he’d slipped inside. Then Danny nodded, adding that extra affirmation. Drew pressed a second finger in and Danny gasped. Drew kissed his cheek, then let his mouth trail down Danny’s neck. 

He pressed a kiss further down over the mark he’d already left on Danny’s shoulder. Kurtis’ eyes followed Drew to the spot and he bit his lip when he saw the red imprint of Drew’s teeth there.

Drew met Kurtis’ eye and smiled at him. Then he pushed Danny forward.

Drew gripped Danny’s hip in one hand and guided his cock to Danny’s entrance with the other. Enjoying the way Danny’s muscled back twitched in anticipation. 

Drew shifted forward, and the slick heat of Danny seemed to suck him in. Drew’s head clouded with a flickering vibrance. God, Danny felt good.

Danny groaned into Kurtis’ mouth.

Drew took hold of his hips and dragged him over his cock. It was incredibly tight, tight enough that he could already feel a pulsing in his pelvis. Danny’s weak little sounds fell over Kurtis’ lips. Drew pulled back, and Danny’s back tensed and arched. He broke from Kurtis simply to breath through the sensation. Drew thrust forward again, and Kurtis’ hand threaded Danny's hair, as he gently soothed him through the intensity of it.

Kurtis took up Danny’s dick with his other hand and they resumed kissing. While Drew continued his careful pace, sawing in and out and driving himself crazy with the rush of it.

Danny’s face dipped down to Kurtis’ neck, as he lost focus on kissing - too intent on breathing through the aching need dripping from his swollen cock. Drew watched him mouth the skin of Kurtis’ shoulder, resting his teeth gently against the flesh.

“Mm- harder.” Kurtis murmured, tipping his head back and exposing more of his neck. “Please”

Danny kissed the spot where his teeth had been, not paying enough attention to understand what Kurtis wanted from him.

“Leave marks, Danny.” Drew directed. Danny opened his mouth at the order and his teeth touched Kurtis’ shoulder.

“Ah-” Danny gasped, as Drew drove forward, bumping against Danny’s insides. He bit down, and moaned. Kurtis gasped and whimpered at the feeling, and Drew smiled at the elation in his blue eyes.

Danny let go and looked at the mark with concern. “Good.” Drew praised, only half paying attention to their faces in favor of watching Danny's ass stretch to accommodate him. Drew could feel himself getting close. 

And his thrusts grew more deliberate as a result. Danny cried out, as one motion grazed his prostate and stole his breath. While Kurtis seemed to be pulling himself and Danny closer to the edge.

Drew lost himself for a moment in the nerve bursting pull of orgasm, and with a couple quick thrusts he was at his precipice. He squeezed Danny’s hips very tight locking him in place, and with a surge of ecstasy came inside him.

He distantly heard Danny gasp in something akin to a sob, through the ringing in his ears. Then he felt Danny’s body squeezing and pulsing along his cock. Drew pulled out, much too sensitive to stay inside.

He found Danny trembling and collapsed on top of Kurtis, face buried in the smaller man's neck. Kurtis looked equally spent, and Drew left to get a towel for what was sure to be a mess between them.

Drew couldn’t tell if he was pleased or disappointed. He was mostly just curious if his two toys wanted to keep playing. As he had promised a punishment for the both of them if Danny came. The punishment could come later though, he wanted to get his boys cleaned up for now.

He had to physically help Kurtis out from under Danny, and then hold in his joy at the mess painted up to their chests. Kurtis watched him as he towelled off his hand, and noticed it was the same one with the very bruised knuckles. Drew shook his head, and cleaned the semen off his fingers, then away from the black ink on his chest.

“That okay?” Drew asked quietly, to a visibly satisfied Kurtis. 

“Are we in trouble?” Kurtis asked mischievously.

“Yes,” Drew promised with a gentle grin. “But maybe in a little bit.” He stole a glance over at Danny, whose cum-covered chest still hadn’t regained a steady rhythm. He looked utterly exhausted.

Drew moved onto cleaning him up. He dragged the cloth up and over Danny's chest with gentle care and attention. Danny looked up at him with watery blue eyes. 

“Drew,” Danny murmured, looking about as totally helplessly in love as Drew felt. “I couldn’t help it.”

Drew smiled, or maybe he hadn’t ever stopped smiling. His cheeks were starting to hurt. “Yeah?” His voice took on a teasing tone, “My dick was so good that you just couldn’t help it?”

Danny shook his head, biting his lip against a smile. “No- Kurtis...”

“Mm, so it’s his fault now?” Drew went on, tossing the cloth away and searching for underwear to distribute. “Was it the stockings then?” 

Danny rolled his eyes and huffed. “No. You-” Danny could hardly find words. Drew found it unbelievably cute. “In the shower.”

“Oh, it’s my fault now?” Drew went on, he tossed Kurtis his boxers, and brought Danny his. “It had nothing to do with the cock in your ass?” 

Danny pushed his hands over his eyes with embarrassment. “Shut up.”

Drew did shut up, he pressed a kiss to Danny's lips and his tongue came out to taste where Kurtis had been. He pulled back and smiled some more at Danny’s cute face.

Kurtis crawled over Danny to kiss Drew as well, before curling up under Danny’s arm. Drew’s chest surged with far too much affection, an uncomfortable amount, and he settled in on Danny’s other side.


	16. Chapter 16

“So,” Danny began, lifting the lacey top of Kurtis’ stocking. He let go and the elastic snapped down on Kurtis’ thigh. “Why was Kurtis dressed like a sexy french maid?” 

Kurtis’ cheeks flushed ever so slightly and he laughed. Drew smiled and sat up a bit, excited to tell Danny about their insane night.

“Is it storytime then?” Kurtis asked, eagerly.

“Yeah, I think it is,” Danny replied. “You guys know what happened to me, but I’m curious what you got up to.”

Drew snorted. “You honestly might not believe it.” 

Then he turned on Kurtis, eager to finally hear what that outfit was used for. 

“While Drew and I were looking for you,” Kurtis started. “We came across this room with a bouncer and we thought that you might be in there but the only way to get in was to be dressed like a maid.”

“Kurtis was like the fucking- woman whisperer last night.” Drew interjected, feeling the need to add this important detail.

“So this nice lady-”

“Attractive lady.” Drew corrected.

“This kind and beautiful lady leant me her clothes so that I could go in to look for you.” Kurtis said.

“Hold on-” Drew interrupted, “Was it a sex thing? I’m guessing it was a sex thing.”

“Ew,” Danny laughed. “Was there like one dude sitting in the middle and a ton of maids… uh cleaning around him?”

“Or was it like a bunch of fetishy costumes?” Drew asked, “Like a fashion show?”

“No,” Kurtis replied, pausing as he gathered his thoughts. “It was like a mini cafe.”

“Oh…?” Danny replied, somewhat disappointed. “Like in anime?” 

“Is that an anime thing?” Drew asked.

“Mm… Is there a designated upskirt photographer in anime?”

Danny coughed as his laughter caught him off guard and Drew simply lost it. They were laughing because there was most certainly upskirt photography in anime, what was unusual was to encounter it in real life.

“Holy shit,” Danny managed through his giggles, “Was he like crawling around on the floor?”

“Yeah,” Kurtis said, through his own laughter. “He had like a full on, high quality camera and all these maids were just making coffee, and drinking it.”

“Then he’d what?” Drew added, “shimmy under the table?”

Kurtis nodded, but was unable to audibly confirm as he was laughing too hard. 

Drew sighed, “God, we had a wild night.” His laughter began to subside.

“What’s the Jake Paul thing then?” Danny asked. “How could that possibly be weirder?”

Kurtis and Drew shared a look, and it started them laughing all over again. They started over at the beginning, telling Danny their entire tale from the drug kitchen with Tom Holland, through the incredibly strange art piece, all the way to stealing Ambrie’s phone.

“Holy fuck,” Danny said through tears of laughter as Kurtis recounted his horrific experience flirting with Jake Paul. 

“Do you know what he whispered in my ear when I went to get drinks?” Kurtis said, he gasped for breath around his own giggles. He cleared his throat intending to put on a Jake Paul voice. “Be right back babygirl.”

“Oh no,” Drew said, laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

“If you ever think that I don’t love you…” Kurtis said to Danny, as their laughter died down.

“Speaking of which,” Drew huffed, wiping his eye. “Do you remember- when we found Adonis on you? Kurtis fucking punched him.”

“What?” Danny said startled, and immediately concerned. “Kurtis!”

Kurtis tucked his hand under his ass to hide the bruise he knew for certain Danny would fuss over. Danny found the hand anyways, and gasped at the purple blooming over his knuckles.

“You dumbass.” Danny kissed the back of Kurtis’ hand. “I mean, I’m more of a dumbass, but ugh- fuck.”

“Drew did the level headed thing.” Kurtis replied, tilting his head back to smile at Drew. “Where he just deals with the situation and walks out.”

“Yeah,” Danny said with a crooked grin at Drew. “He’s really good at that.”

Drew went on to tell Danny about Kurtis sending Jake Paul in after Adonis, and about their final encounter with Tom Holland. Danny admitted that he vaguely remembered that but that it felt very dreamlike. 

“I’m really sorry.” Danny said when Drew was finished, his eyes big and blue.

“It’s alright,” Kurtis replied, nuzzling into his shoulder. “Makes for a good story. Except where you were kind of assaulted.”

“And the part where you thought I deliberately ditched you to sleep with some guy.” Danny pouted. “I still… I can’t believe both of you thought-”

“That was my fault.” Kurtis volunteered, propping himself up on an elbow to admit it. “Drew had complete faith in you until I suggested otherwise.”

Danny reached a hand out to pull Drew down into a kiss. Drew’s heart squirmed in his chest, and he almost smiled. It was love but more than that was relief. 

On top of the jealousy and the hurt of Danny’s desire to sleep with someone else, the thing that really bothered him was that for a moment it felt like he didn’t even know Danny. He thought Danny would have been able to tell him that sort of thing. There were so many conversations about Kurtis before they even started openly flirting with him. 

But when Kurtis suggested that Danny might have pursued Adonis, it introduced these crazy new insecurities that he’d never experienced with Danny before. And for a moment he thought that maybe Kurtis knew Danny better than him.

Drew sighed, none of that mattered now. He kissed Danny's forehead. “I guess an unspoken agreement to not fuck anybody else was a bad idea to start with.”

“So, are we making that a spoken agreement, then?” Kurtis asked.

“I’d just like a heads up.” Drew said. “Like when we were talking about Kurtis.” 

“You guys talked about me?” Kurtis prodded, instantly curious.

“Yeah,” Drew replied with a smile. “Danny had such a huge crush on you, all through the tour.”

“Shut up,” Danny teased. “You wanted him too.” Danny squeezed Kurtis a little closer. “Drew was more cautious. He didn’t want to make things awkward for the whole tour if you weren’t into it.”

“So poor Danny just quietly pined over you for like a month.” Danny kissed Kurtis’ curls, then laughed as he felt Kurtis grind his hips against his thigh.

“Kurtis?” Danny said. The curls peeked up and his cheeks were already pink with arousal. He looked up at Drew with pleading blue eyes.

“Can we be in trouble now?” He asked.

Drew laughed, and felt a bright surge of affection towards the adorable creature, clinging to Danny like he might die if he was forced to let go.

“Have you ever heard of a refractory period? It’s been like ten minutes.” Danny playfully complained. He tightened his grip on Kurtis ever so slightly.

“But-” Kurtis murmured. “You liked me.”

“Yeah, that’s not new information.” Danny countered, Kurtis pressed his dick again, and Danny rolled his eyes. “You’re so hard, Drew?”

Danny looked up at Drew for a ruling. Drew could still feel the wide grin hurting his cheeks.

“I mean-” Drew began. “You’ve made it up to me for ditching us at the party last night.”

“What do I need to do to make it up to you?” Danny asked, turning on Kurtis. 

Kurtis thought for a moment then grinned up at Drew. 

“Go get the belt then.” Drew replied. Kurtis scrambled out of bed to follow the order.

“Belt?” Danny repeated with concern. His next words were cut off by Drew’s lips. He savored the way Danny’s mouth submitted to his bidding. Danny gasped his name when they broke for air. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Mm- not enough to put a stop to this.” Drew replied.

“We need to get some work done today.” Danny whined.

“We will,” Drew reassured him, “Just as soon as I’ve punished you for cumming without permission.” 

Drew found the mark he left on Danny’s shoulder, and mouthed it, drawing forth a shiver from underneath him. Danny groaned. “I love you.”

Drew kissed up Danny’s neck. “I love you too, and that’s why I have to do this. We have to keep you so filled up with dick that you can’t think about fucking anyone but us.”

Danny moaned, and Kurtis returned with the belt. “No dirty talking without me.”

Drew gave up his place so Kurtis could climb onto Danny's lap, then Drew pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I was just making sure Danny understood how important he is to us.” 

“Good,” Kurtis replied, handing Drew the belt.

The leather of the belt felt cool in Drew’s hands. His body thrummed with excitement and loving affection for Kurtis and for Danny. They were looking at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to lead them to their fates. And Drew silently thanked Danny for dragging them to that truly wild party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck, Lambardo? Where is the gratuitous smut? You ask yourself. Well- this scene posed a challenge for me. Firstly, I thought it would be best from Kurtis’ perspective and this story was a Drew perspective one. Secondly, I considered going a little rougher, and possibly exploring the crossdressing thing. 
> 
> So, I might do this as a one-shot. That way this largely unkinky story isn’t bogged down with a bunch of kinky tags. Lol. Which means- if you have any requests for this potentially kinky one-shot let me know.
> 
> Secondly, thank you all for your comments, and for sticking around through this one. Hope you guys had fun with it. I know I was laughing and giggling and smiling all through writing this one. Let me know if there were any parts you found funny, sometimes it's hard to know if the humor comes through.
> 
> Finally, I have... another part for this series rolling around inside my head. Lol! So you'll probably see me again. Comment to let me know what you'd like to see more of in the future! <3 Let me know if you would be alright with me going a little darker... (I hate being mean to the boys but... the idea is starting to take hold).


End file.
